


Tender Moments

by KittyFartingBubbles



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyFartingBubbles/pseuds/KittyFartingBubbles
Summary: Mark is sporting a small smile, Jackson can see the tiny wrinkles of his closed eyes and it is adorable.





	Tender Moments

 

Being tangled together in bed with Mark is something else, Jackson  likes the lazy morning kisses, rolling onto his side he watches Mark sleeping peacefully, lying on his back, duvet high on his chest. The way in which his breaths filled his body has his chest and shoulders rose and fell, it was a soothing motion, something that evoked peace.

 

The bedroom is dark and cozy, a small lamp on the desk gives little light, and it throws shadows over them, the sun is already high in the sky, but the closed blinds gives them some cover. Mark's hair is in a mess; tuffs flying out and standing up every way, it is endearing and for some reason, it makes Jackson all warm and satisfied, filled to the brim with happiness. _Something so simple, but so beautiful_.

 

As the seconds progress into minutes, Jackson leans forward, brushing his lips gently against Mark, fingers running around the skin, to commit every inch of Mark's body to memory, as he had a thousand times before. The arm he had draped over Mark is dislodged when the other presses his nose against Jackson's neck. Jackson has the sneaking suspicion that Mark is awake, just laying very still and letting him do whatever.

 

Mark is sporting a small smile, Jackson can see the tiny wrinkles of his closed eyes and it is adorable.  Jackson shakes him, fingers resting on Mark's shoulder and at that Mark lets out a loud snore. "C'mon get up Mark." He runs the tip of his forefinger down the expanse of Mark's bare neck. "Up."

 

Mark's nose wrinkles delicately and he groans and pulls the covers over his head, voice muffled by the blanket. "No." Mark waves a hand in the air and gestures vaguely "Ten... twenty minutes."

 

Jackson changes tactics and lays a hand on Mark's hip. He sees Mark biting down a smile, trying to play out indifference; he loses that battle though, as he breaks into a grin before he can stop himself. Jackson's thumb dips under Mark's shirt, finger traveling softly across his chest.

 

"Up." Jackson tries again, voice gravely from sleep.

 

"No," But Jackson doesn't really mind, he won't mind a lazy morning routine, of wandering hands and long fun showers. He just does it to needle Mark, to push and probe, because a sleepy Mark is an adorable Mark. A Mark who lets him get away with pretty much anything.

 

Jackson snuggles in closer and jabs him sharply in the side and Mark yelps, cursing under his breath. Mark turns his head towards him, eyes still closed and Jackson cannot resist at the cuteness and as to run a hand through Mark's messy hair.

 

Mark slowly opens his eyes, a soft smile spreading across his lips. "Morning."

 

Jackson smiles sweetly, a smile that only Mark has the right to see, it's gorgeous and sunny, it makes him want to kiss him. And Mark does, he closes the space between them and lets his lips lingering softly to Jackson's.

 

"You have no idea what you do to me," Mark says to Jackson, voice husky with need, the tip of his nose grazing across Jackson's skin, leaving a trail for butterfly kisses all along. "You're absolutely perfect, in every way."

 

"I know." Jackson nodded to himself and Mark groaned. "You are just as perfect, like this moment."

 

Nothing is better than lazy mornings, lying in bed, just being together. It was rare, the mornings they could spare, and that made every single moment even more special, _now if Jackson would let go_.

 

"Stop grabbing my ass and then it would be perfect," Mark slurred out, opening one eye, trying to glare at him.

 

"Aw, babe." Jackson kissed his nose. "That's what it makes this even more _perfect_."

 

Mark closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Shut up and let me sleep."

 

The end

 


End file.
